dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Crono Silverius
Singun Crono Silverius is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Kings of Strife, Crono was a wandering mercenary and ex-soldier with a veiled dream of prosperity and no home to call his own. After escaping the enmity of his employers for stealing a Crystal, an ancient magical artifact, he saves the life of Maria Zorphan and the two become entangled in the long-running plans of Silverius' former allies - the evil society Ouroboros. Although he claims to have a love for money that dominates all of his morals, in reality he isn't really that bad of a person, and he is quite sensitive. In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, he fights on the side of Ragnarok. Appearance Silverius is a relatively tall man with a lean build. His face is usually formed into a nonchalant, aloof expression, and his eyes are almost always half-closed, giving off an air of no concerns or even drowsiness. His default outfit is a basic outfit of loose-fitting gray pants, a sleeveless navy shirt, and a black jacket worn around his shoulders. Corrupted, his first alternate outfit, shows Silverius ditching his jacket and wearing an oversized black coat over his waist. Nihilism's Bane, his second alt, has him in loose-fitting black pants, a sleeveless black shirt with a deep v-neck, and no bandages over his right arm anymore. Silverius' first DLC outfit, Finale, in which he wears a tattered dark green cloak along with various bandages and scarves of various shades of black around his legs and head. Next he has Ruler of Ruin, is similar to Incognito, except he wears a long dark green cloak and is wearing slim-fitting black pants. Story 10th Cycle= Crono is first summoned to the conflict and wanders about the battlefield as a warrior of Ragnarok who has no particular goal. After a few meaningless battles with Eris' forces, Crono meets Maria Zorphan, who has lost all memories of her previous cycles and thus gained her meek, mild-mannered personality. Crono vows to protect her from the horrors of the battles, and the two wander about the battlefield searching for a way to end the battles. Throughout their time together, he falls in love with her, but does not have the courage to voice his feelings towards her. Near the end of the conflict, Crono meets Gin Taoris - his rival in their original world - and the two are soon locked in a fierce battle feud. Gin becomes obsessed with defeating Crono, and before their final battle of the ending cycle, Crono confesses his love for Maria. He is defeated in the afterwards battle, and never gets to hear Maria's answer, as she is killed by Taoris after he kills Crono and she tries to retaliate. |-| 11th Cycle= Summoned anew and retaining a small amount of memories from the previous cycle, Crono is haunted by visions of the beautiful Maria and his complete lack of knowledge on her identity. He spends the cycle searching for her, almost to the point of relentless obsession much like Taoris once did. He eventually regains a large portion of his lost memories, and upon realizing that both Taoris and Maria have failed to be revived but he is still trapped in the war, he runs from the battles and secludes himself in despair. Many of his comrades attempt to bring him back to his normal self, including Avec Quartz, but he attacks them to prove his lust for loneliness and they leave him alone for the remainder of the cycle. |-| 12th Cycle= |-| 13th Cycle= Crono re-encounters Taoris, whom has mysteriously returned to Sundry for the final cycle. He is initially too broken up by Maria's passing to battle him, and runs away from the man with extra enthusiasm once it is revealed that Taoris holds the Crystal of Wind, the only trinket Crono had of their old world and the object that gifted him with most of his powers. After a long trial of absconding and being comforted by those comrades he held dear, however, Crono finally gives in to his emotions and allows himself to love like a normal person, and in doing so, unlocks his Crystal-gifted powers without the need of actually holding the artifact. The two battle in Sundry's flawed recreation of Crystallized Kornelia, and it is there that Silverius finally puts Taoris to rest. Battle ---- ---- Crono Silverius Opportunist Eradicator - Chains attacks and exploits weaknesses to deal devastating damage. ---- As an Opportunist Eradicator, Silverius is a quick warrior who relies on his agility and versatile weapon to carry him through most battles. He is not particularly strong or fast, nor is he proficient in magic, but his most notable ability lies in exploiting the weaknesses of his enemy. To this end, many of his moves involve dodging or blocking, and some also feature chaining abilities. He is able to attack from almost all ranges with equal expertise. While all of his attacks have moderately strong damage, the fast majority of them can be predictable and punishable. His usefulness also falters when the enemy is out of mid-range distance. His best stat is a tie between Attack and Speed, with Luck and HP coming in a distant second. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Crono's EX Mode is Power of the Crystals. Both of his eyes glow golden, the bandages on his right arm float around the limb, and he gains translucent skeletal wings made of dark wind energy. This gifts him with Regen and Reality Eye, which greatly shortens the reaction frames of his attacks. In addition, Reflex Boost increases the amount of invincibility frames in his dodge animation. Finally, his wings imbue him with Glide. Crono's EX Burst is Ascension. As Crono attacks the enemy and hits them into the air, his weapon begins to float and the Crystals levitate around him as he glows with their power. The player must hold either , , or until a meter rises to exactly 200% as he focuses his energy. If the button is let go at exactly 200%, Crono opens his eyes and transcends his power limits, bombarding the enemy with beams of pure energy from all seven Crystals. If not, he loses control of his power, and simply attacks the enemy with one large, weaker energy attack. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Forever, Revolution - originally Lenient Death *''World Map Theme: Boundless Strife - originally Boundless Ocean Remix :*''Dungeon Theme: Illuminated Paths - originally A Light Illuminating the Depths *''Normal Battle: Down the Hunted - originally Hope Given *''Boss Battle: Corruption's Champion - originally Black Wings :*''Final Boss Battle: Innovation's Reckoning - originally Arrival Existence Rival Battle *''Vs Gin: Coup de'tat, originally Palace of Destruction *''Vs Avec: An Iron Will, originally Linebarrel *''Vs Maria/Crono: To the Cosmos (With You), originally Cantata Orbis :*''Vs Crono EX/Infinity Mode: Eternal and Ancient Despair Destiny, originally Mephiles Phase 2 *''Vs Lance Knight: Hand of the King - originally The Tyrant Quotes Intro: Crono unsheathes his gunblade and looks to the side as he adjusts the collar of his jacket. With a final glare at the enemy, he slashes his blade to the side and takes his relaxed fighting pose. Victory: Crono scoffs and looks to the side while again slashing his blade to the opposite side. He cocks the safety of the weapon back on as he sheaths it again, ending the pose with his hands in his pockets. Defeat: Crono's gunblade shatters and he falls to the ground. Default specific DLC specific Story Specific ;0: "Ah, the youthful quest for accomplishment. Or is it for material gain? Either way...You couldn't have known your folly was perpetually with you. A simple dog chasing his tail." ;Crono: "I don't know what you did or where you got that from, but give me back the Crystal!" ;0: "I cannot do that. Its purpose with me is incomprehensible for you." ;Crono: "Don't you condescend to me, you old bastard. I'll kill you!" ;0: "Please come at me, if you can. Many have tried..." ---- ;Crono: "I've found you." ;Gin: "Ahahaha! And I, you! It's been too long, partner. Can you fulfill me this time?" ;Crono: "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not listening to it anymore. You're the only thing standing in my way to escaping this place, and... to finding her. So it'd be in your best interest to hand me the Crystal and leave." ;Gin: "We both know I won't do that...So why don't you show me some of your power, huh? I hope you haven't been slacking off on me. Without this Crystal, I don't even think you can hurt me, can you?" ;Crono: "That's where you're wrong. I don't need that anymore to beat you. I'll drag you off your throne, and cause a revolution with my own hands!" Trivia *Crono's quote to Felicity is a reference to Takechi Henpeita, from the Gintama series (http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Takechi_Henpeita). Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters